Karma
by lilvainprincess16
Summary: They said women would never vote. They said Titanic would never sink. They said no man could ever fly. They said Chad Dylan Cooper would never break Sonny Munroe's heart. Guess they were wrong.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended._**

**Prologue**

* * *

kar·ma  
[kahr-muh]

–noun

fate; destiny  
the good or bad emanations felt to be generated by someone or something

_"What goes around comes around, what goes up must come down. Now, who's crying, desiring, to come bac-"_

I harshly tugged at my earphones, as I can't take it anymore. The tears were threatening, - scratch that-, the tears were now spilling down my face. What did I do to deserve this? Yes, that's right; none.

Well, first, let me introduce my self, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, but you can call me CDC. _Wink wink. _I'm popular, as you all may know. _Nudge nudge. _Well, too bad guys. CDC isn't in the mood for teasing. _Gasp. _Shock, right? Anyway, back to the real topic, I think I may just had my _bad karma._

Want me to tell you what it is?

* * *

That _jerk. _That good for nothing jerk! That jerk with the perfect blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes. _Ugh. _I feel disgusted with that jerk! Jerk. Now, what did I do to deserve that maltreating of that jerk? None, right? Pffft, such a jerk.

But, he's my jerk.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! Love it? Hate it? Then, tell me what you think. LOVE YA. ;)**


	2. Heartbreaking

Hey, guys. I'm pretty not sure if you still read my stuff after a long, well, possibly, a month break from writing. Well, I hope you won't give up on me. Cause I won't give up on my writing, ever again. Last thing, I just wanna say a million thanks to all those who like my story. But, drum rolls please, as here is the first episode of _Karma._

Well, I probably got an eye roll from ya at that. *wink*

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Dressing Room

April 17, 2011

5:21 PM

It was a sudden decision, probably the reason why, it _wasn't _the best decision, at all. Sonny tore open the gift that lay in Tawni & hers vanity. Instantly regretting it by the time she saw what was inside. Confusion bubbled inside her as she tried to think through if this was all possible. Sure enough, _it is. _But, curiosity got the best of her, as she did her best to examine the gift, but, well of course, nervously. And though she was evilly scheming in the back of her mind, on how to keep this particular gift as a secret, she wasn't given nearly enough time to think it through as she heard the familiar sounds of laughter and talking just a few steps behind the door. She quickly threw it inside a drawer, and threw a quick glance at the mirror to see if her hair was still in proper place, or such.

"Hey, Sonny" Tawni, and the other casts said, not quite at the same time.

"Hey!" Sonny greeted, brightly. Though her get up screamed **confident**, what she felt inside her was far from confidence.

"So, how was the date?" Tawni seemed to ask her nails more than she was asking Sonny, but she just shrugged it off answering with a lone _fine._

"Oh, okay" Did she even her what had Sonny said? Goodness, she never could change, could she? _Sigh._

Funny thing is Sonny had hoped she will ask for the details.

* * *

The date was far from perfect. No, it was one heck of a date, not even normal could cut it. Well, first of all, Chad, _her boyfriend_ turned out to be an hour and a half late. And when he arrived, Sonny had possibly ordered all things from the menu, but that isn't the worse...

When he arrived, he wasn't dressed at all that nicely, and he seemed like he just woke up, his blonde hair which was in a mess, circles were forming under his crystal-blue eyes, which in this case, wasn't sparkly, not even a hint of glow. But Sonny totally didn't mind, she was just happy that he had somehow arrived for their _date._

"Uhm, Chad?" Sonny murmured under her breath.

"Yea?" he replied, while busy rummaging through his cell phone's inbox.

"You might wanna use the bathroom or two" Sonny recommended, hesitantly.

He finally took his eyes of his cell phone and stared right through Sonny's eyes, and though Sonny would deny it, she still never could get use to it, it was such a warm feeling and it always will send a shiver through her spine no matter what, or how cold his glare might be.

"Sonny," he began with a sigh, "I think you may have the wrong idea" Sonny stop cold at her position, was he about to break up with me, was all that kept ringing in her head. "Look, I didn't come here to..." he breathed deeply, "I just came here to cancel our date" he finished, glancing up at her to see her reaction.

She couldn't breathe right, and that brown paper thing, which is usually used – as she had seen in the movies – when a person was hyperventilating, was tempting her to grab a hold at it. First, shock flooded her face, and she couldn't move a muscle... And then came humiliation, but she wasn't prepared for the last thing that hit her like a ton of bricks, _pain._

"Sonny, are you alright?" he asked, _as though he cared._

Anger flushed through her veins as his question finally processed its way to her brain, how dare he? How dare this guy just sit around so perfectly and still while he just cancelled our date? And how dare he to ask me, if I was alright, WHEN HE JUST CANCELED OUR DATE? And he was an hour and a half late!

She wanted to shout those words at him, and so she did. He flounced back as he realized he just made her mad, and that was perfectly fine with her! Because! Mad, isn't even the word to begin with. She was hurt, too, for Pete's sake. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again. She was preparing herself for a million times two apologies from him, but that just set her off the hook as these words flew out of his mouth,

"WHO EVER SAID YOU WERE TO WAIT FOR ME? Who said that I'm gonna be a perfect _boyfriend _for you! Dammit, Sonny, I never did! Open your eyes"

What he said rang in her ear for at least half a minute, she just quickly got up and said it was over between the two of them, ever slightly hoping he would be all over her again and apologize for what he did. "Fine with me" was all that he said.

_Ouch._

* * *

"Wow" Sonny flinched as she heard a person behind her say that. She never _realized_ how long it took her to rant on that, she never did once realize that tears were forming down her eyes, and she never realized, too, that she had said it all aloud.

She looked back at the person behind her; it was Zora, joined by Tawni.

"You know, I'm not that all romantic, and I don't know what _romance, _even is. But I think that was really heart breaking" Zora faded out as she said the last words, practically embarrassed, as Sonny thinks.

"Ya think?" with a hint of mock and sarcasm. But, slightly joking, too, of course, she was at awe for it was Zora who said that. _It was Zora! _That thought alone, made her smile. It was good to have vented for awhile.

The room was quiet for a minute, probably quiet for the next hour or so, but that was totally fine, _really. _It was such moments like this that didn't need words. She needed a friend beside her, and there they were. Some people had been right; words aren't sometimes needed.

* * *

Woot. So, okay. The chapter wasn't the way I planned it, and I don't know if this is alright, but yea, I'm open for your comments and suggestions. Just hit the review button right there, eh. Haha, next chapter will be up, soon. I promise. It will be all about Chad and his thoughts about the _break-up._


	3. The Game

I love you guys, all, period.

**Disclaimer: K, nope, I don't own Sonny with a Chance, duh.**

* * *

Everything seemed to have just gone from worse, to worst. As I watched my life be nothing but alright. I don't know how all of these have gotten into that, and I was angered at myself to have made it worst. I couldn't quite make a nice, or right decision since the day has started, I was irked by every little thing that people around me do. Specifically, when Sonny kept on babbling and babbling on how her day was so perfect, that put me down on the dumps. I was so, _what's the word? _Depressed? I was so depressed that I made such a mistake of shouting at her. I was so depressed that I made a mistake of not saying sorry. I was – wait, hold on, this wasn't depression, this was pride, and when it all comes to that, I'm the number one egomaniac in the whole tri-state area. I wasn't gonna let my pride down for someone so _Sonny. _That doesn't make sense, but who the hell cares? But, well, let me explain my situation: I was half an hour late for Sonny & I's date. See the image? But, I just couldn't explain it to her to how or why I was late. Not now, not _ever. _So blah blah blah, I acted like a jerk with three heads, and I got her to dump me. That had never crossed my mind whatsoever, and I was gonna plan to make her _un-dump _me right then and there. But I don't know what got the best of me as I muttered the three words that I know will make a big, deep, hole in my heart. _And yes, I have a heart. How do you think I will have lived if I had none?_ But anyway, back to the explaining thing, I dunno why I am explaining this in my head. Ugh. _Maybe because I wanna clear my mind and figure things out. _K, that's a fine and probable explanation for me. So, yeah, I muttered the three words, and no, not I love you, nor I hate you. It was this, _fine with me._ But of course, it wasn't fine with me, so obviously it was a lie! But I couldn't take back what I already had said; it is just as hard as you have told a diver to stop diving when he already has jumped over the board. I was in this deep, and I do not have a single idea how to fix this crap.

So I planned to un-rattle my thoughts. And the easiest solution to that was to take a walk. And never have I, in my eighteen years of existence, decided to take a walk, by _myself._ It was just going down fine as I stepped out of the sliding glass door of the restaurant _we _were in. I was walking, settling my thoughts and nerves, when I spotted two young children walking hand in hand. Hell no! They are probably like 10 or something. _Where are your parents, kids?_ But I decided to just shrug it off and continued my experiment of walking. So there I was again, walking, feeling a bit cold, but decided it didn't matter, when I saw two old couple a few feet away from me, sitting in a bench, looking all happy and in love. I kicked an invisible thing in my feet to release my anger. Why does it have to be this time of the day that they have to be all lovey dovey and stuff? First, two cute children hand in hand, second, an old aged couple acting like teenagers, and wait, there was another again, there were teenagers – probably their age – showing some really great affection towards each other. I _shuddered _at that thought. Was I acting like that too when I was with So-? Answer: yes. But that wasn't why the thought isn't pleasing, it was because it kinda makes me miss So-, alot.

* * *

Cafeteria

April 18, 2011

9:10 AM

So there I was, picking at my food, thinking that I had no appetite. It was then when So- came in, the reason I nearly choked on whatever was chokable. _Dammit, _I really need to work on that sometimes. Why do I have to get so awe-struck every time she comes in my view? Have I not gotten used to it, before? Answer: no. So I decided to play it cool, thinking she would somehow cross my way and just ignore me, and I would just admire her from afar. _I was downright wrong. _When she caught a glimpse of me, she smiled brightly and I was confused,

"Hi, Chad" she greeted, eyes bright, smile seductive, hair looking all pretty.

"Uhhhhh" I stammered.

She settled herself across of me, looking me in the eye, as if nothing had happened yesterday. "Oh, c'mon Chad" she giggled, "What are you uhhh-ing about? Are you nervous, _still,_ about yesterday? Grow up! Move on, Chad" she said, smiling big.

_Oh, so this was the game she was playing._

* * *

TA-DA! Down goes another chapter, yay. Please, review, it makes my day!

It'sLittleMe: Awh, thanks. Haha

mrpuppy: That has been the sweetest thing someone had ever told me, you're awesome, mate. End of story.

PaCmAn FeVeR: Haha, thanks. I heart you!


	4. Kiss in the Rain

I'm S-A-D. I only got a few feedbacks so far. But, because I don't want to disappoint those who took the time to review, so I uploaded this.

**mrpuppy, It'sLittleMe, **_this is for you._

**Disclaimer: I probably will own Sonny w/ a Chance when an apple grows on an orange tree on the 30****th**** day of February, and so far, that isn't happening... So, yea I don't own it.**

* * *

I was too stunned to speak.

Usually, if that was the case, my mind would immediately think that _two can play that game_. But, like I said, I was stunned, too stunned to even think straight! Though I appreciate it that Sonny was more than patient enough not to fire back again and play her little game. But the clock was ticking and it seems like she wasn't giving up on playing her _awesome game._ So, unlike her, I got up and quickly headed for the door.

**···**

MEN SUCK. Especially blue eyed beauties and conceited jerk ones.

I couldn't believe I was that close to have thought I was going to marry him someday, and have very – nevermind. It is embarrassing. Anyway, I don't know where in the world I had got the idea for seeking revenge – well, I actually do know: Tawni. She said that it was the most obvious thing to do, well, _obviously, _it was. But the thing is, it wasn't the right thing to do, right? Ugh. _Tawni corrupted my mind. _I should have just waited for karma to strike back! Oh, wait... Shucks, see what I mean by Tawni corrupting my mind? I have never wished for something bad to happen to someone, _before. _Oh no, I am in deep shit. (To think I don't curse)

Well to ease off my nerves, I had invited Chad to do that one thing I like to do best when we were still together. I had expected him to decline right away, but guess what? He didn't. And that was totally _not _fine with me. I just did that to rattle out his nerves. So, why did he say yes? Ugh. But whatever, I just had to act confident around _him. _Oh no! _I had to act confident around him. _I HAD TO ACT CONFIDENT AROUND HIM! That was the problem.

The whole time, I had tried to avoid him. And to do that, I had to go faster than him. And that wasn't easy, when I usually do biking, I try my best to enjoy the views and to just relax and be free. I was – dare I say it – modest. So far Chad and I haven't spoken yet since the whole ride, and I was succeeding at my little quest down here, that was, until it began to pour. _Could I be any luckier?_

I skidded to a stop and so did he when he finally had caught up on me. He sat close beside me in the pavement; I didn't know what he was thinking. And I was dying to know. How or why did he agree to this activity? Why is he suddenly all comfortable on me? There are too many questions. The whole purpose of inviting him was supposed to pull him back and be scared at me. To back off, but it didn't. Even the slightest amount of so.

"So?" he began, "Wanna know what I'm thinking?" he raised me a brow, and as if reading my mind he did not wait for my answer and quickly added "I've been thinking..." he paused, "that since I was young, I always wanted to do something, and this moment is perfect" And then he smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back, oh my Chad, was I getting soft? And it didn't even matter to me now. "What?" I asked breathlessly.

"I always wanted to have a kiss in the rain" he admitted, sheepishly.

Uhm... What was I supposed to say now? Oh my goodness, this wasn't the moment where they say in the movies – right, I know that I always give reference to the movie, but who cares? – that we are about to ki–.

The next thing I knew, my brain had stopped and only my lips were functioning.

I would never try to describe that kiss, because other than the obvious, it was indescribable. But, most of all, it would just break my heart... Knowing that I loved it, it would only make me love Chad more, and to think I loved him with every single piece of me! Maybe both of us have been thinking about the same thing because we were quiet for a moment. But that's just it; it was only for a _moment. _

"I love you, Sonny" he said plainly, but I could feel its warmth hugging me tightly.

I _sighed,_ "I love you too, Chad" there was now a sudden glitter in his eyes, "And I have missed you even though it was just for a day..." And there was a hint of hopefulness in his face that I know I will crush in a matter of seconds.

"But, I'm sorry, Chad. Sometimes... Love just ain't enough"

* * *

Right, I know I'm selfish but, I think I will not upload the next one if I have poor reviews on this. _Sorry._


	5. Rubbish

People, I am extremely sorry for not updating. I'm an insufferable git, I know! To add things up, I know you lot are all like "Is she even going to continue this pile of rubbish?" And my wimpy answer is just I've been writing British stories and their way of writing is rubbing off on me. Now not to be rad and all, I just want to ask again if I still should continue even if my way of writing is not the American type anymore. Trust me, there's a big amount of difference. I'll try my hardest to continue this loadwork of story if you say so.

P.S. My stories are getting old and boring, but irregardless, I still love it no matter what.


End file.
